grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Orville
Appearance Orville is a mountain of a man, tall and extremely muscular. Growing up underground has given him pale skin, and a long, unkempt black beard and hair. His back is covered in scars from whips, and his feet are callused. His lower body is covered in even worse scars, burns, and a brand, but these are hidden by his pants. Personality Orville is seeing the world above ground for the first time, and as such is amazed by most things he encounters. While friendly and trusting, Orville is not naive, just ignorant. He's noble and instinctively protective of those he cares about, and while friendly outside of combat, is a fierce monster to his enemies. He also carries a wisdom brought to him by years of pain, and is a very patient, almost passive man. He values freedom above all else, both his own and that of others, and does not care to hurt other people, though he understands that it is sometimes needed. Biography Orville was born in the North Blue, a slave who labored in the local nobility’s mines. His mother Sylvia was a homeless woman who was thrown in the mines after attempting to pickpocket a noble, and was taken away from Orville when he was 6 by the Celestial Dragons. The strongest of all the workers, Orville also resented his lot in life, and was frequently punished by the slave-drivers for rebellious outbursts. He would gain technical knowledge from watching the workers who repaired the mine carts and laid the tracks, and eventually tried using this knowledge to escape. Orville was caught in his attempt, and when the slave-drivers raised their whips, he attacked with his pick-hammer, putting three dozen of his captors into critical condition before finally being brought down. Put in chains, Orville was being shipped to a Marine Base, where he was to be executed with his own pick-hammer. However, the ship was attacked by a Sea King, and during the distraction, he broke out of confinement while on the ship, retrieved his pick-hammer, and attacked the crew, destroying the ship. Grabbing some Beli and some tools, he made a makeshift raft from the wreckage and drifted to Crickhollow in the East Blue. He now considers himself a pirate, exploring the world as a free man for the first time… Though as news of his escape from the Marines hasn’t reached Headquarters, nobody knows it yet. Crickhollow Orville's arrival on Crickhollow brought much change for him. He made new friends in people like Joan Ryall, Silver, and Jesse Craw, as well as new enemies in people like Sweeney Todd, Dr. Seuss, and Melody. Over the course of the festival, he participated in many events, growing stronger and refining his aptitude with moving the earth, and most importantly, formed a crew. Orville is now captain of the Broken Shackle Pirates, and has a mission: To destroy the World Government and free the world from those who abuse their power. Character Stats Professions Shipwright: 6 Fighter: 3 (Techniques) Rank 1 Shipwright: "Patch That Hole!": Orville can make very simple or basic repairs to a ship, like boarding up a hole. Rank 5 Shipwright: "The Sail Be Coming Down!": Orville can make more advanced repairs to your ship like fixing a damaged mast. He may also be able to make small improvements to the ship Such as modifications to the Sail/helm to make the ship faster etc. Combat Orville uses a self-invented combat style called "Earthen Brawling", which uses lots of digging and weaponize the terrain around him, combined with his own strength and skill. He also utilizes his pick-hammer as a tool to manipulate the earth better and put damage and range into melee attacks. Techniques Hand Cannon: Having trained to become one with the earth, Orville can use his strength to launch things from his palm, whether it's deflecting an attack or throwing an object or person. Can provide buffs to allies if used as part of a combination attack. Strength Based. Pitfall Blow: Orville punches or picks a hole in the ground under his opponent, causing them to fall in, and then slams down on them with his fist. Agility Based. Stalactite Slam: Orville grabs his foe and tosses them in the air, then jumps up and brings them to the ground with a mighty attack. Agility Based. Roar of the Earth: Orville strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that propels himself forward and throws enemies off balance. Strength Based. Stonewall Rush: Orville picks up the earth around him and forms it into a defensive barrier in one fluid motion, blocking oncoming attacks and ramming the enemy. Strength Based. 'Earth Wave: '''Orville strikes the ground in a swinging motion, causing a wave of earth to rise, which strikes the foe, convering them in earth, dulling their senses, and impairing movement. Precision Based. ''Weapon and Armor Crux's Sword: A large claymore with odd vibrational properties. +3 Strength, +2 Stamina, +1 Agility Miner's Burden: A large pick-hammer. +2 Strength (Engineered), +1 Agility, +1 Perception (Unequipped in terms of stats but still used for RP purposes.) Broken Child's Shackles: Shackles that once belonged to a slave boy, turned into power-boosting wristbands. +4 Strength, +1 Stamina Boots of Shackles: +2 Agility, +1 Strength, +1 Stamina: Whenever Orville fights to stop Slavery or discrimination, he feels his strength increase.Category:Pirate Category:NPC